1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2000-246983 discloses an ink jet printer, which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. The ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-2000-246983 includes a platen for placing a recording medium in an image forming area where an image is formed. The platen has a plurality of air suction holes, and an image is formed on the recording medium while air is sucked from the air suction holes to attract a portion of the recording medium located in the image forming area to the platen.
With the above technique, even if curled roll paper is used as a recording medium, the paper is brought into tight contact with the platen due to the air suction holes and is prevented from floating. Accordingly, it is possible to maintain a constant distance between the roll paper and an ink jet head in the image forming area, and hence, to improve the image quality.
However, if the suction holes are provided in the image forming area in the platen, a difference in temperature is observed in a recording medium, between portions in contact with the platen and portions not in contact with the platen (i.e., portions above the suction holes, i.e., spaces). This may vary the evaporation rate of ink solvent landed on the recording medium in the image forming area and result in an uneven image.